


Sleep

by PotterCrew



Series: PotterCrew Drarry Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Indulgent, soppy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: Even after ten years, Draco loves coming home.





	Sleep

 

Draco let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding as he stepped through the fireplace and into his living room. The tension in his shoulders slowly started to melt as he went through the familiar and comforting routine of stepping out of his shoes and placing them neatly against the side of the mantelpiece. He pauses to straighten the pair of ratty trainers next to his with a small fond smile on his lips before carrying on with his own.

Straightening up he headed to the hallway that lead to their bedroom through the living room, taking in the comforting feel of Harry’s magic as it gently caressed any patch of bared skin it can reach.

Opening the bedroom door as quietly as possible, Draco’s felt his smile widen as he took in the sleeping lump on their bed. All he could see of his husband was a a path of dark hair sticking up over the top of the quilt and one foot poking out of the bottom. The light snores coming from Harry meant hes been asleep for a while and Draco was grateful, Harry needed as much sleep as he could get.

The magic in their room is stronger now and he lets out a sigh of satisfaction as it slides across his skin. When he had first discovered that Harry’s magic seemed to have a mind of its own when Harry slept, it had been a bit unnerving. But now, after ten years of being together, it was comforting. He knew he didn’t have anything to be truly worried of. When Harry’s magic did this, it was just echoing the last feelings that Harry had had towards whatever it touched. That was probably why every muggle alarm clock Harry had ever brought in here was always found smouldering in the corner the next morning.

Draco disrobed and hung his outer robes back up in his side of the wardrobe and threw everything else in the white plastic standing washing basket on his way into the small bathroom off of the bedroom. He quietly closed the door behind himself and set his wand on the sink before casting a silencing charm and turning on the shower.

The bathroom smelt like Harry’s shower wash. No matter how many times he smelt or experienced it, it was always comforting on a very deep level knowing that his husband had been in here and done very normal things in the same space Draco had. The simplicity of domesticated life was soothing. The apartment felt lived in and happy. Compared to his old one he had on his own. It was not empty and cold.

After taking as long as he could in the shower, he emerged from the bathroom in a puff of white steam with a large white towel wrapped around his waist. His hair hung limply on one side and dripped water into his eyes. He dried himself off as efficiently as possible, getting rid of the remnants of his day, leaving him clean and dry.

He summoned a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms from the top draw on the other side of the room and slipped them on, his back to the bed. Draco wondered what he should make for dinner, or whether Harry already had. There was no use in guessing whether Harry had by checking if he could smell anything. Harry hated the smell of lingering food and always spelled away any stubborn sent as soon as they were done eating.

Draco turned around back towards the bed and found two very intense green eyes staring back at him from the top of the quilt. He still felt his breath catch every time he caught those beautiful eyes looking his way.

“Did I wake you?” He asked softly.

Harry just shook his head and stretched. Draco followed the outline of his body through the quilt. He looked back up as he saw Harry reach an arm out.

“Come here” Came a very sleepy voice and Draco lifted an eyebrow. The hand made a grabby motion when Draco didn’t move and he couldn’t help the snort that left his lips.

“So demanding” He tutted but couldn’t help himself from walking towards the bed.

A small huff came from under the blanket as Harry fell back when Draco perched on the edge of the bed next to him. He lifted his hand and ran it through the unruly hair that fell into Harry’s eyes and fanned across the pillow underneath it.

Harry made a satisfied hum in the back of his throat and before Draco knew what was happening, a hand shot out from the quilt and pulled him forward by his arm. He ended up sprawled out, with Harry putting his head into the space between his neck and shoulder, nuzzling slightly. Draco let out a pleased sigh as he felt Harry’s stubble scratch across his skin. He really should pull away and let Harry sleep. He really didn't mean to wake him up.

“You smell nice” Harry’s voice was thick with sleep and Draco tried his hardest to stop himself from wrapping himself around his husband.

“I showered” He murmured back, kissing the top of Harry’s head lightly.

“Mmm, I made dinner, it’s in the oven” Harry sat up a bit, his head resting on his elbow right in front of Draco’s. “I was going to wait up for you, I’m sorry” He looked apologetic and Draco just smiled even more.

“It’s okay” He took in the slight redness of Harry’s eyes and the small bags under his eyes “You can go back to sleep if you want”

Harry just smiled back at him “But I missed you” He reached a hand up and smoothed it through Draco’s hair making him tilt his head back slightly. "A lot" Those last words came out in a breathy whisper before Harry had moved forward and started kissing the length of Draco's throat, purposefully rubbing his stubbled cheeks across the skin as he went.

"Harry" Draco warned in a slight moan, tilting his head back further. Harry needed his sleep, this is why he was just going to head straight to the kitchen. Harry was honestly insatiable and Draco needed to make him sleep if he needed it.

But Merlin, the way Harry's lips felt ghosting across the sensitive skin under his ear and the sound of his soft breaths were making it hard to focus.

"Draco" Harry whispered back, nipping at Draco's earlobe.

Draco closed his eyes and gripped the back of Harry's head, moaning softly as Harry's free hand slid across his side and pulled him closer. Harry was so warm, and he smelt so fucking good, Draco all but forgot about making him sleep.

It wasn't until he was staring up at Harry, on his back that his senses came back to him. He wrapped his leg around Harry's and flipped them.

Harry left out a breath and Draco pinned his hands next to his head, his hands around his wrists. He leaned down, ghosting his lips across Harry's soft inviting ones and pushed his hips down, keeping Harry from bucking up.

"Go back to sleep Harry" He murmured.

Harry just stared up at him, a small pout on his lips but Draco wasn't having it. He remembered the last time Harry had neglected sleep and he didn't really want a repeat.

He pulled away and rolled off of the bed, tossing the covers back over Harry and purposefully tucking him in tightly ignoring Harry's weak protests. That is how he knew Harry was exhausted. Normally he would have easily been able to push Draco off and manhandle his way out. Instead, he was just lying there with a pout on his face with his eyes half open.

"Sleep" He pointed at him, grabbed his wand and walked to the bedroom door. He waved his wand, sliding the curtains closed and took one last look at Harry. "I'll see you in a bit love" He murmured and smiled at the way Harry's mouth curved upwards at the name.

"Yeah" Was the sleepy reply he received. He pulled the bedroom door slowly and quietly shut behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent drabble that I posted to my Tumblr Pottercrew. I know my link on my last fic didn't work and I don't want to make another one that doesn't work aha. So until I figure it out feel free to just search me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
